How Weird
by xxTurtlezRockxx
Summary: I kissed his neck, my enthusiasm thoroughly revived. I was slowly working my way down his body. I pulled his shirt placed kisses all over his chest, no response. I licked him up and down before letting my tongue circle his nipple. He hissed quietly under his breath and his breathing became just slightly labored. I let his shirt fall.


An: I know it is utterly irresponsible of me to write another story when I already have three that are nowhere near finished but this had to be written.

I woke in lusty haze for what was not the first time. Or the second or third for that matter. You know, I'd actually stopped counting after the 24th time. My dreams, as always, had been filled with images of Graves, sometimes on top of me, sometimes below me but always giving me pleasure. Then I always seemed to wake during the best part.

"Fuck," I said, loud enough for anyone inside the room to hear but it was meant for Graves. My lower half was throbbing in unfulfilled pleasure and I looked past my legs tangled in the sheets to Graves' messy head of dyed black hair leaning back onto the edge of my bed. He was sitting at the foot of my bed, his legs splayed out tiredly and his head lolling but I knew from experience that his fists were clenched as tight as could be. I sat up, feeling my _girly parts_tingle quite dramatically; I was going to go take what could quite possibly be my third cold shower tonight. I wasn't about to touch myself, that was a whole level of awkwardness and nervousness that I wasn't about to visit.

When I threw the sheets back and stood from the bed, I knew Graves was awake. Don't ask how, I just knew it. He probably thought I had some girl issue with how many times I'd been up tonight but the only issue was him. A thought occurred to me then, he was awake and I was awake. I was uncontrollably horny, oh how I cringe at the word, and he was a guy so I'm sure he wasn't that far from it. I moved around the side of the bed until I was standing between Graves' spread legs. He must have thought he was some kind of ninja in that I wouldn't know he wasn't sleeping because he kept his eyes closed and I wanted to chuckle evilly. Oh, how easy he was making this, I thought even as apprehension was solidifying in my chest.

I got down on my knees and sort of crawled closer until my lips comfortably brushed against his and I looped both my arms around his neck before straddling him. I closed my eyes and engaged myself with trying to make him an active participant in my attack. I didn't really succeed, he was probably trying to make me really believe he was sleeping. He was pitiful though, did he think after my knowing him so long I wouldn't know he was a light sleeper? I was trying to get lost in the heady taste of him that only made my need stronger when a crushing thought came to me then, what if he was pretending to sleep because he didn't really care for these advances? It was kind of damper on my mood but I was determined to satisfy my aching body with or without his help, even if it was just this once. I was overjoyed when I felt his tongue twitch and it was suddenly clear that he was fighting with himself on the matter.

I kissed his neck, my enthusiasm thoroughly revived. I was slowly working my way down his body. I pulled his shirt placed kisses all over his chest, no response. I licked him up and down before letting my tongue circle his nipple. He hissed quietly under his breath and his breathing became just slightly labored. I let his shirt fall and I stood up, I could hear him trying to even out his breathing and I knew he thought my assault was over, but no, I'd only just begun. I pulled up my tank top and my breasts, which had grown considerably since my blooming, thanked me for releasing them from their confinement. Then I sat down again with my back facing his chest and I raised his hands to my breasts and I held them there, making him fondle me.

I could only imagine what someone would say if they walked in on this but his hands were delightfully large and warm so there was absolutely no chance of me getting up to lock the door. I lifted my head to bite his ear before trailing down to suckle on his neck. I devoured him and tried get his body to be consumed with the mind hazing pleasure that was in mine. I took his right hand and led down to my flat stomach and to waist band of my boxers then I let it rest on my hip. I could feel his muscles tensing in the unspoken urge to find out what was underneath but I wasn't taking his hand down there for him. He'd have to "wake up" for that.

"Graves," I whispered in his ear and he didn't respond, just as I'd expected. "I'm so hot right now," I prompted this by rubbing myself on his groin which responded in kind clearly without his permission. "Mmmm," I let out a porn star worthy moan and hoped that my blush looked like one of a girl in heat rather than a girl that was deathly embarrassed.

"I want you," I cried softly into his ear and his jaw clenched, "so bad." I finished with my lips just a millimeter from his ear. I licked the shell of it and marveled at the fact that it didn't taste like ear wax but more like heavy strawberries.

"I wish you'd wake up and give me your big fat-" I couldn't continue because never in my life had I said the word "cock" and I don't think I ever could without withering up and dying. But his hand on breast encouraged me and before I could really contain it, the words escaped my mouth sound like a moan.

"Your cock, Graves. Give it to me." I cried softly but certainly not lacking passion. He seemed to respond with his crotch, it thrust almost imperceptibly towards me and I pushed back hungrily. I almost died right there when I felt the outline of his _manly parts_pressing between by butt cheeks, I swear I could have died a happy woman right then but as it were I lived on. I shied away from it and I gasped lightly when he held me there with the tightening of his hand before he remembered to be asleep and relaxed his grip. He's an idiot, I realized then because he didn't know exactly how hot I found that motion to be. I did pull myself away then but not to stop this whole thing but because an almost palpable fascination with his male appendage gripped me and I got on my hands and knees and unzipped his pants.

"Commando," I breathed up when his membrum virile shot up to meet me possessively. Before I could stop myself I was running my hand up and down the length of him. I marveled at the smooth skin and the angry head weeping a clear fluid, I looked up and saw that Graves' face was lightly flushed but I leaned forward, intrigued. His left leg muscles tensed beneath my hand when I used it for support, I was about to do something I'd convinced myself was never going to happen. What am I doing, I asked myself desperately but I pushed the thought away and lowered my head to his not-so-little head. Before I made it though Graves' hand shot out and placed itself on my head stopping from getting any closer.

"Dru," He said gruffly. I looked up at him and saw his eyes were glazed over in intense pleasure but the fact that he'd managed to summon up the will stop me was almost baffling. I stroked him but kept my eyes on him.

"Dru, stop." I kept on going and his hips raised themselves to meet my hand. "Ah, shit. I mean it, Dru. Stop." I smiled at the confusion his voice. He didn't really want me to stop and yet he did.

"WE'RE NOT DOING THIS ON THE FLOOR, DRU!" He yelled leaning his head back. Somehow I just knew that was on his mind.

"And why not?" I asked, huskily.

"She does speak," He muttered in pretend astonishment. I don't know if I appreciated that sarcasm though because he'd heard me speak several times.

"Of course, I do." I purred at him, "I was telling you all about how I wanted your-" The look he gave me stopped me in my tracks. It was a strange mix of longing and warning. "But I do," I whispered at him, making sure my hot breath swept over his cock.

"Why are you doing this?" He groaned at me, certainty in his voice. "If your dad were alive, you wouldn't do this!"

I gave him a look, almost telling him to watch his mouth.

"You're such a charmer, Graves." I said dryly.

"What exactly do you expect from this, Dru?" He asked, cautiously.

"Oh, so that's what got you worried." I said, amused relief an undertone in my voice. "I doubt you'll leave me unsatisfied, Graves." He blushed angrily and grabbed at his hair.

"Do you know how _wrong_ this will look to a bystander?" He asked. I let go of his cock and removed my boxers.

"Then I guess you'll have to be quick." I stood up in my fully bloomed glory. I had soft curves and the aspect traveled through my lengthy hair and gave me startlingly blond highlights. He must have made up his mind then because he stood up tucked himself back into his pants. He walked out of the room without giving me a backward glance. I stood there and felt the humiliation of it course through me, and I almost sat on the bed but I couldn't bring myself to. I held my arms taut and the soft curls in my hair hung down almost to the middle of my back. I shook some of it on top of my shoulder and played with it while looking down, I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid. Tears burned at the back of my eyes but I wasn't going to fault myself for being a girl with hormones. I grabbed my hair and braided it into a single ponytail and resigned myself to extraordinary awkwardness tomorrow and another cold shower. I bent to pick up my tank top and boxers, both having somehow ended up in separate locations. As I bent a breeze hit my exposed _girly parts_and I almost fell on the ground when even the cold air made me tingle in pleasure.

"How is a cold shower going to fix me this time?" I thought out loud when suddenly two large hands grasped my just rounded hips.

"It doesn't have to," Graves said, in a smooth voice. I looked up over my shoulder at him speechless. "I like this pose much better on you." He said. My mouth moved but made no sound. He pushed against my heated core and I looked back down to try to keep my knees locked in place.

"Mmmm," was the only tortured response I could give. He pushed me onto the bed and turned me over before coming down on me to dominate my mouth. My arms lay limp because for the life of me, I couldn't exactly comprehend what was going. First, I was assaulting him in his "sleep", then he "wakes up" and rejects me, and last, initiates a make out session? How weird was my life going to get, I thought as Graves spread my legs to nestle himself between them.


End file.
